1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic nail gun, and more particularly to the pneumatic nail gun which clamps and nails the stacked boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Pallets, constructed with wooden slats, are essential among the warehousing and storage industries. In order to allow the pallets being capable of loading heavy goods, the pallet manufacturer often increases the loading capacity of the wooden slats by stacking, aligning and fixing two pieces of wooden slats together so as to form a stacked wooden slat. Therefore, the pallets made with the stacked wooden slats can support heavy goods stably.
A conventional nail gun is used to fix two pieces of wooden slats together. When fixing the wooden slats via the conventional nail gun, a positioning tool, such as a C-clamp, is necessary for positioning and holding the wooden slats to prevent the wooden slats from sliding or misaligning because of the impulse force triggered by the conventional nail gun. Therefore, the wooden slats remain stacked and aligned within the positioning tool when a user triggers the conventional nail gun. After the wooden slats are fixed together, the positioning tool is taken off from the stacked wooden slat and clamped onto the next two pieces of wooden slats so as to start the next fixing procedure. Although the conventional nail gun and the positioning tool can fix the wooden slats together, the need of the positioning tool makes the fixing procedure complicated and time-consuming.
Thereby, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional nail gun.